


Маленькая игра

by CommanderShally



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drama, F/F, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Майкл находит Филиппу в неожиданном месте.





	Маленькая игра

**Author's Note:**

> По таймлайну это межсезонье. Я писала это до начала 2го сезона. В тексте намешано кое-что от ТОСа - в конце будет комментарий.

В зале театра так много зрителей, что даже в проходах не протолкнуться. Майкл не уверена, что пришла по верному адресу, внутри нее расцветает сомнение — но краем глаза она замечает знакомый силуэт.  
  
Она следует за ним, старается не терять из виду, прося прощения за случайные столкновения с представителями всевозможных рас: универсальный переводчик не перестает выдавать извинения ни на секунду.  
  
Майкл оказывается за кулисами и сразу же натыкается на свою цель.  
  
— Привет, Майкл, — натянуто улыбнувшись, приветствует Филиппа. Майкл смотрит на нее, и кажется, что с момента их последней встречи под клингонским храмом прошли всего лишь часы. Однако это не так — новая одежда и прическа Филиппы тому подтверждение. Она явно старалась стать более заметной. Только вот зачем?  
  
— Я слышала, что тебе вернули звание, — Филиппа делает шаг вперед. — Поздравляю.  
  
Майкл не смотрит ей в глаза. Она изучает помещение, думает, почему Филиппа забрела сюда и с какой целью. А потом замечает дисраптор у нее под плащом.  
  
— Ты же обещала вести себя хорошо, — ничего не мешает Майкл вызвать подмогу и посадить бывшего терранского Императора в самую закрытую тюрьму Федерации — просто чтобы сохранить порядок и мир, которого так долго добивалась эта часть галактики.  
  
— А как же презумпция невиновности? — Филиппа подходит еще ближе — теперь Майкл видит, как в тусклом освещении кулис блестят ее накрашенные темной помадой губы и хитро сверкают глаза. Филиппа явно что-то задумала — этот ажиотаж, предвкушение достижения цели Майкл помнит так ясно, что невольно начинает сравнивать эту Филиппу с капитаном Джорджиу. Хотя сто раз зарекалась этого не делать.  
  
— Тогда что ты тут делаешь? Зрители уже собрались в зале и ждут представления, — Майкл кивает в сторону толпы. — Ты же не автограф вне очереди собралась получать?  
  
Позади Филиппы слышатся голоса, и они обе смотрят в сторону сцены. Майкл неосознанно готовится к тому, что Филиппа выдаст свои намерения — так и происходит. Филиппа хватается за рукоять дисраптора, и Майкл приходится положить ладонь поверх ее — среагировать мгновенно, оказаться слишком близко. Полы плаща Филиппы расходятся, и в тусклом свете софитов Майкл видит гладкую черную дельту — на поясе, совсем рядом с оружием.  
  
Это становится забавно: у Майкл миллион вопросов, но ни один из них не стоит того, чтобы тратить на него время. Особенно сейчас, когда Филиппа совсем близко.  
  
— Говори, зачем ты сюда пришла, или я вызову охрану, и тебя выведут отсюда прямо на гауптвахту, — Майкл говорит всерьез, даже старается, чтобы голос звучал жестко, но эмоции снова выдают ее с головой. Слишком знакомое лицо лишает логику любой опоры, и Майкл совершенно не планирует этому сопротивляться. Только не с Филиппой — даже если она всего лишь фантом былых надежд.  
  
— Хорошо, — Филиппа выдыхает, сдается, и Майкл отчетливо видит, что это по-настоящему. — Я пришла сюда, чтобы отомстить.  
  
Майкл не понимает. Кто из присутствующих мог успеть перейти дорогу  _этой_  Филиппе?  
  
— Объясни, — Майкл с усилием выдергивает дисраптор из руки Филиппы — та не особо сопротивляется, и даже на мгновение кажется, что она хочет сохранить физический контакт, нехотя убирая ладонь с оружия.  
  
— У Секции тридцать один… — Филиппа замолкает на секунду, оглядывается и затем продолжает, но уже тише: — очень обширная база данных.  
  
— И ты не удержалась, чтобы узнать кое-что о своих знакомых из другой реальности? — Майкл не знает, стоит ли верить в то, что Филиппа способна на сентименты, или это очередная игра, чтобы запудрить ей голову.  
  
Но судя по тому, как Филиппа молчит, все действительно так, как кажется.  
  
— Ну и что же ты такое узнала? — возможно, потом Майкл пожалеет об этом вопросе, но сейчас ее любопытство, желание познать  _эту_ Филиппу перечеркивает все ее страхи.  
  
— Губернатор Кодос, — коротко отвечает Филиппа, и Майкл не верит своим ушам. Какое Филиппе может быть дело до Палача Кодоса? — Я заинтересовалась тем, что он сделал, потому что в моей реальности такого человека не было.  
  
Вот оно что — Филиппа ищет себе подобных. Людей с такой черной душой, что они даже не могут смотреть на солнце.  
  
— А потом я прочитала имена тех, кого он обрек на смерть, — в голосе Филиппы проскальзывает ярость — такую же Майкл слышала во время рассказа о том, как Лорка совратил другую Бернем.  
  
— Эти несчастные ничего общего не имеют с теми, кого могла знать ты, — еще раз произносит Майкл. Но Филиппа, кажется, слишком жаждет отомстить за человека, которого знала в другой жизни.  
  
— В моем титуле, — заговаривает она и поправляет плащ, пряча черную дельту от глаз Майкл, — есть дань уважения женщине, которая воспитала меня, вырастила, как свою дочь. Я повторила ее путь, взяв под крыло сироту, искренне веря, что однажды она займет мое место…  
  
Майкл вдруг понимает, что речь об Императрице Сато — упоминания о ней всплывали в терранских базах данных при каждом упоминании Ю.С.С. Дефайент.  
  
— Эта Сато не твоя… мать, — еще раз произносит Майкл. — Филиппа, ты пришла сюда мстить за ее смерть? К простым актерам, играющим постановки по Шекспиру?  
  
— Кодос среди них, — зло отвечает Филиппа. За ее спиной зажигается свет, и актеры выходят на сцену — звучат слова, написанные более пятисот лет назад.  
  
Внезапно Майкл хватает Филиппу за руку, тянет на себя и обнимает, не давая той даже шанса на действие. Майкл пытается понять, что же движет Филиппой, какие эмоции заставили желать совершенно необоснованной мести. Может быть, это такая игра человеческого сознания — дать себе капельку покоя, создав выдуманные связи с людьми, которых не знаешь. Фантомное желание отомстить за смерть родителя — как попытка вписаться в этот мир, занять место, давно пустующее. Примерить чужую шкуру, стать кем-то новым.  
  
— Не думала, что ты способна на такие чувства, — абсолютно не желая поддеть и посмеяться, произносит Майкл. Филиппа отстраняется и смотрит ей в глаза — она совершенно точно не ждет ни сочувствия, ни прощения. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что в этой реальности  _мою_ Филиппу воспитывали совсем другие люди?  
  
Филиппа молчит, а потом отворачивается и протягивает руку.  
  
— Отдай мне дисраптор, и я уйду, — она кивает и добавляет: — Обещаю, что больше не стану пытаться искать Кодоса.  
  
— Нет, оружие конфисковано Звездным флотом, — Майкл считает, что поступает правильно. В конце концов, эта Филиппа даже с голыми руками опасный противник.  
  
— Опять ты за свое… — прежде чем Майкл успевает среагировать, Филиппа оказывается рядом, касается руками ее лица, а затем целует. Властно, словно показывает характер и заигрывает с Майкл, обещая ей больше чувств, больше жарких прикосновений…  
  
А когда Майкл открывает глаза, приходит в себя, слизывая с нижней губы фантом этого спонтанного поцелуя, вкус темной, как душа  _этой_ Филиппы, помады, то обнаруживает, что дисраптор исчез.  
  
Майкл невольно улыбается — она не может сдержать рвущееся изнутри ожидание нового раунда этой маленькой игры, которая, похоже, нравится и ей, и Филиппе. И она нелогично надеется, что Филиппа продолжит вести себя плохо — чтобы у Майкл был шанс увидеть ее еще раз.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Согласно комментариям сценариста 1 сезона Дискавери, который писал серию с появлением Императора Джорджиу, часть титула Филлипы "Иапониус" является в некотором смысле данью уважения миррор!Хоши Сато, которая запросто могла воспитывать Филиппу как свою дочь по примеру римских императоров.
> 
> 2\. Согласно миррор!сериям ST Enterprise, в досье Хоши Сато из баз данных Дефайента написано что она погибла на Тарсусе IV во время бойни которую устроил Кодос.


End file.
